iNever Planned To Carry Your Burdens
by thePrizeFighter
Summary: It's Carly, Sam, and Freddie's senior year of high school, and their paths are starting to fall into place. Once graduation is over will they be able to split up and live their own lives, or will they realize how much they really need eachother?


**A/N: Hi everybody! This is my second attempt at a fanfic, the first one didn't make it sadly. Anywho, this was originally going to be a songfic, the song being "Children of Divorce" by Jonny Craig, after about the second or third time I listened to that song I immediatly thought "Seddie!", a sad one though, but still. I decided to make it longer keeping the original idea in mind but working up to that point. I don't have much planned, aside from the original songfic, so I don't how long this will be, but I will try my hardest to finish it. Anywho, here we go. Oh, and one more thing, they may seem out of character, especially Freddie. And my only exuse for that is that they are all eighteen now, so of course they'll be a bit different then on the show.**

**Disclaimer: Are you kidding? I don't own iCarly, I don't really own much... sad day, but whatever.**

I. Set It Off

"And we're off..." Freddie said as put his camera down on the cart, "Good job girls." He took out his cell phone.

"Thanks Freddie." Carly smiled, "Who you texting?" She plopped down onto a bean bag chair.

"Freddie texting someone? That's crazy." Sam sat next to Carly.

Freddie looked up at her and shook his head, "I'm texting Wendy, she wanted to hang out after the show."

Carly looked suprised, "Wendy? That's kinda random."

"I know, we started talking a few days ago during math and she asked me if I wanted to hang out later."

Sam stood up and looked down at Carly, "So now the dork's got a date with Wendy." Carly noticed the look on Sam's face.

Freddie closed his laptop, "It's not a date, we're just hanging out at the groovy smoothie."

"Yeah, sure..." Sam pulled a small horse shoe ring from her jacket pocket, she unscrewed one of the beads and pushed it through her bottom lip.

"You buying her smoothie?" Sam asked after screwing the bead back on.

Freddie was looking at her lip ring, a strange smile on his face, "... uh, yeah. I am a gentleman after all."

"Ha, whatever." Sam pushed past him and left the studio. Freddie looked over at Carly, "You coming?"

Carly held out her arms, "Help me..." She made the pouty face Freddie couldn't say no to, even if he was over her.

Freddie laughed and walked over her, "Alright." He pulled her up with ease, "I think it's cute, Freddie. Wendy's a good girl. Pretty hot too, huh?" Carly winked at him and headed for the door, "It's not a date!" He followed her out.

They found Sam making a ham sandwich while Spencer was looking through his DVD collection, "How about 'Planet Terror'?" He looked over at Sam. She shook her head, "Nah."

"You just turned down 'Planet Terror'... is something wrong Sam?" Carly asked her, "No... I just don't want to watch it right now."

Freddie sat down on the couch, "You gonna watch a movie with us?" Spencer looked at him.

"No, I'm heading over to the Groovy Smoothie in a bit."

Carly walked out of the kitchen, "He's got a date with Wendy." She smiled.

"Oh, Wendy's cute. Good job Freddie."

"It's not a date!" Freddie felt his phone vibrate and pulled it out. After reading the message he stood up and put his phone away, "I'm gonna go meet Wendy, I'll see you guys later."

"Good luck Freddie, don't puke!" Sam yelled. Carly looked at her, "Sam! Leave him alone! The last thing he needs to happen is him puking all over Wendy!"

Sam looked down at the floor, "Don't worry Sam, if I feel the need to vomit, I'll come find you." Freddie smiled and Sam laughed, "Alright, I'll be waiting with a bucket, have fun."

Freddie said goodbye to everyone and left.

Spencer cleared his throat, and they looked at him, "We still watching a movie?"

Freddie zipped up his hoodie and walked down the street to the Groovy Smoothie, he could see Wendy standing by the front door.

Wendy saw him and smiled, "Hey. Took you long enough." Freddy laughed and opened the door, "Ladies first."

"Smooth Benson." She walked past him, he followed her inside.

They ordered their smoothies and a bagel and grabbed a table. The next hour was spenting talking about movies, music, and other interests.

Freddie offered to walk Wendy home but noticed that she drove, "I'll see you on monday then?" Freddie asked, "Maybe, I don't really have much planned this weekend, maybe we can hang out tomorrow?"

Freddie smiled, "Yeah, sure. Just text me if you wanna hang out." He gave her a hug and left for home.

Now Freddie's mom was working the night shift so he didn't feel like going back to their apartment just yet, he walked out of the elevator and made his way to Carly's. He stopped when he noticed somebody was out on the fire escape; Sam. Freddie walked over and climbed out the window.

"What up Sam?" She turned around, "Hey Freddo, nothing much, I just got out here. How was your date?"

"Not to bad," He sat down on the ladder steps, "And it wasn't a date." Sam shrugged and pulled out a pack of camel wides, she held the pack towards Freddie, the only person she'd ever give a cigarette to. He waved it away, "Thanks but I got some, besides you're down to five." Sam looked at her pack, "Ah, shit. I gotta make these last 'til monday."

"You can do it." Freddie smiled, he pulled out his pack and took out two, "Here..." Sam took one, "Thanks. Light?"

Freddie pulled out his lighter and held it up to Sam's cigarette, after lighting her's, he did his own. Sam looked at him, "Are we ever gonna tell Carly about this?" Sam held up her cigarette.

"I'd rather not. Speaking of Carly, is she asleep?" Sam took a drag of her cigarette, "Nah, her and Spence are watching another movie, I told them I needed some air."

There was a few minutes of silence, they looked out across Seattle smoking their cigarettes. "You didn't throw up on her did you?

Freddie started laughing, "Almost." Sam started laughing with him, "Nah, but seriously, We just talked about our interests and stuff. Movies and music and whatnot."

"Your were only gone for like an hour, jeez... Are you that boring?" Sam looked at him.

Freddie took a drag and attempted to blow a ring with the smoke. "She had to go home early, on a friday night. It kinda sucks."

They finished their cigarettes and put them out, dropping them in an ash tray they hid behind the ladder. Freddie climbed through the window followed by Sam. Freddie stopped and looked at her, "Almost forgot.." He pulled out some gum, and gave Sam a piece. "Oh yeah, good thinking Freddie." Freddie continued to look at her, another moment of silence.

"Let's go for a drive." It was all he had to say. A big smile grew across Sam's face, "I'm driving!" She yelled, running to Carly's. Freddie went to his apartment quickly to spray himself down with some bodyspray. He looked out the peep hole and saw Sam come out of Carly's by herself, he ran out and sprayed her.

"Damn it! Now I'm gonna smell like you."

"It's better then cigarette smoke." He watched Sam sniff her jacket and smile, "This is some good spray you got."

"I know..." Freddie opened the door to his apartment and threw the can inside, "Is Carly coming?"

"Yeah, She's getting her jacket."

Carly came out into the hallway, "Hey Freddie. How was the date?"

"Oh yeah, well let's see... After our smoothies we got married and had five kids." Carly glared at him.

They left Bushwell Plaza and walked to Sam's truck, a '76 chevy. How it was still running, nobody knows. They climbed inside. Sam on the driver's side, Carly in the middle, and Freddie last. Sam started up the truck, "Come on toasty, take us away!"

"So where're we going this time?" Carly asked. Even though they never knew where they were going, they would each take turns driving and go somewhere random.

"I don't know." Sam said before pulling out into the street.

Freddie plugged in his pearpod and blasted the music. Carly watched him head bang, "What song is this?"

"Set it off like Napalm!" Sam answered, "It's one of his favorites."

Freddie took a deep breathe, getting ready for the vocals,

"And out of place!  
Put him down!  
He's all strung out now!"

Carly was impressed with how well Freddie could sing, almost as good as the singer from the song. Freddie smiled at her, "How'd you get so good?"

"By singing!" Freddie said before turning his attention back to the song. He was in a great mood. He looked over at Sam, she smiled at him.

They listened to a few more songs before Sam stopped the truck. They were at a rock quarry. "I've never been here before." Carly said getting out of the truck. Freddie and Sam looked at eachother, they had been here plenty of times, nights when neither of them could sleep, Freddie would drive the both of them there and they would hang out there for a few hours, smoking in silence.

That's how things were for the two of them. When they weren't arguing, they were enjoying eachothers company, even if they didn't say anything.

Silence was golden when it came to Sam and Freddie.

The quarry was somewhat special, it was where they first started smoking, together anyways. Neither knew that the other did it until the first time they went there.

Sam layed out a blanket in the bed of the truck and the three of them layed out under the stars. It was one of those nights, there was peace in the world, of the iCarly team at least.

**

* * *

**

A/N: Welp, there's chapter one. Was there some Seddie going on? I don't know. And what about Wendy? (I know totally random) Once again, I don't know. Most of this I'm making up as I go, I know how it will end, kind of, but that's about all I know.

Oh yeah, if you wondering why Sam and Freddie smoke, it's like I said before: They're eighteen. They do it what they want. I know Sam is more believable than Freddie, but then again anybody can start smoking, even the people you'd least expect it, trust me. I've seen it happen too many times. And the fire escape scene was one of the first things I thought up before I started writing this chapter, I just see Freddie as a smoker. Don't ask me why. 'Cause I don't have an answer.

Anyway, I hope you enjoyed chapter one, I'll try and post chapter two as soon as possible. See ya later! Oh, and go listen "Set it off like Napalm" by Emarosa if you haven't already. Amazing song.

Buh bye.


End file.
